rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort battled Count Dracula in Xtreme Rap Battles 5. He also battled Severus Snape in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 12. He will also battle Davy Jones in a future Chaotic Rap Battle. He was played by Teddy Drummund in XRB. Information on the Rapper Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle) is the main antagonist of J.K Rowling's series, Harry Potter. He is the leader of the Death Eaters and heir to Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was so dangerous to the world that most wizards typically didn't even refer him by name, instead calling him "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". Tom has pale, white skin, no hair, ears, and no nose other than two snake-like slits. He hates Muggles and anyone who dosen't have pure blood wizard. During one raid, he kills Lily and James Potter, but fails to kill their infant son, Harry Potter, who later kills him at the end of the series. Lyrics Xtreme Rap Battles #5 Verse One: Avada Kadavra! This monster's past his prime, I'll be casting a spell on you with EVERYONE of my rhymes, All I need is a cross to sit and watch you expire, Who do you think sold more books, J.K Rowling or Stephane Myer? Your name as a monster is ruined, and that must make you sullen, If you don't know what I mean, just look at Edward Cullen! I know that i'm beating you, 'cause I can see you flinch, If you want to watch your weight, just eat a HALF BLOOD Prince! Verse Two: I'll put you in the spotlight, and slowly watch you die, Then i'll drive a stake through your heart, you better say goodbye! Nobody wants you here, so go turn into a bat! I don't need magic to defeat you, so Dracula suck on that! EpicRapBattles10's Battle #12 Verse One: Well Snape just let me guess, you and Harry love each other, What makes the situation awkward is that you tried to get with his mother, What now Snape? Are you sad over this commotion? Just shut your worthless mouth and work on your pointless potions, I had you at once, killed you at last, Time goes by, oh so fast, Need some help? Grab a hand, I'll ship you off to Azkaban! I don't think twice, word of advice, Protecting Harry just cost you your life! Look behind you, you won't find me, Nor will Ron, Harry or Hermoine, This is more than just a battle, I got my crew coming at ya', Then I'll wave my wand in triumph, yelling AVADA KADAVRA! I'll rip your arms off just like Chewbacca, Then i'll roar real loud, they call me Mufasa! Verse Two: Listen up Severus Snape, you have nothing left to do, You bring up Mr. Serius Black, but my crew killed him too! I'll put this wand down your mouth and cast my final curse, Your spells couldn't even compare to mine, maybe you should take some lessons first! I wipped out most of your people, now tell me, what does that equal? You think that i'm completly evil, to beat you needed a movie sequel! My time was here, but is just about up, time to cut it short, Just remember, you haven't heard the last of me, Lord Voldemort! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 17 What a disgrace to rap battle you all, Your raps are so terrible, it's like the Bobcats playing basketball! Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Teddy Drummund Category:Characters Category:Lord Voldemort Category:ERB10RB Season 1